Homecoming
by musefatale
Summary: Bill/Charlie Weasley. On the way home for Holiday, Charlie teaches Bill something that he's learned while in Romania. Written in 2007.


Title: Homecoming  
Pairing: Charlie/Bill  
Rating: NC-17  
Warning: chan (Bill is 15 and Charlie 13 in a flashback scene) incest, public sex, oral, rimming, anal, sub!Bill, begging  
Summary: On the way home for Holiday, Charlie teaches Bill something that he's learned while in Romania.  
Notes: This scene takes place in the Christmas Holiday of Chamber of Secrets. Bill is 21 and Charlie is 19 in this scene.

Homecoming

There was a certain amount of danger in Apparating cross-continent that Bill had never been willing to risk. So when he went home for Holidays, he took the Muggle way – train. He spent the first half of the trip staring longingly out the window as Italy gave way to Greece and lower Europe and rolled through Romania. It was a little more than three day's trip from Egypt to the station a few miles from the village where his younger brother Charlie worked and lived. Until the train rolled into that station Bill could feel nothing but anxious anticipation. The moment he saw his brother, though, a smile spread across his face.

The door to the cabin slid open and Charlie dropped his bags on the seat with a thud. Bill barely had time to stand up before a pair of large strong arms wrapped around him, squeezing him tightly. Bill embraced his little brother, who was not so little by comparison anymore. His hands traced the lines of hard muscle under Charlie's shirt, and Bill had to take a step back.

"Christ, man. You've…"

Charlie smirked, the corners of his eyes crinkling slightly. "Yeah, I know," he said, before Bill had a chance to finish his sentence. He didn't need to.

Bill reached out and closed the cabin door, shutting the blinds instinctively. He looked up at Charlie and slipped one hand up the front of his t-shirt. Charlie grinned wider, shivering slightly at the touch. Bill's fingers ran over perfectly defined abs and down to where his hip-line trailed under his trousers. Bill wasn't one to get easily flustered, but it had been a very long time, and Charlie had grown-up quite nicely.

Charlie's hand slipped around his wrist and pulled it out from under his shirt, forcing it down to his side as the train lurched back to life, jerking them to the side. The boys had to reach for each other in order to steady themselves against the now swaying cabin. They stared at one another, as though in shock that they had each made the same move.

Neither man dared to say anything in fear that it would break the static between them. Charlie, with his bright eyes and brighter smile, was the first to say anything.

"I missed you," he said one hand still around Bill's wrist while the other had circled his waist.

"I missed you too," his brother responded, unable to take his eyes away from him.

The brothers had always had something that transcended the conventional confines of a brother-brother relationship. They thought that this change in their relationship started about the time Charlie started at Hogwarts.. Scared and away from his family for the first time, Charlie clung desperately to his brother for instruction. Bill had never had a problem making his place in the school, and tried his hardest to make a place for his little brother as well. It didn't matter, however, how many friends Charlie made himself, or how he proved himself time and again on the Quidditch pitch, he always came back to Bill for advice and comfort when something went wrong.

He hadn't been at the Quidditch game that day, and didn't know of his brother's injury until he came stumbling into the Gryffindor common room, supported on each side by either one of the team's beaters. Bill had looked up from a particularly difficult Transfigurations essay just in time to see his brother wince as the two boys set Charlie down and left the dorms. Bill sat his quill down and walked over to his brother, kneeling down in front of him as the upstairs door closed.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

"Got hit by a bludger, fell off my broom, I think I pulled something," Charlie muttered in response, wincing as he reached down to pull his boots off.

Bill batted his hands away and unlaced his boots, sliding them off Charlie's feet and setting them to the side.

"Okay, let me see it," Bill said, sitting back on his heels and looking up at his little brother.

Charlie blushed and shook his head.

"Oh come on, Charlie, it can't be that bad. Just let me see it," Bill prodded, tugging off his brother's socks and stuffing them down into his boots.

"It's… I don't want to… not in the common room," He murmured, his blush deepening.

Bill gave him a knowing smile and nodded. Standing, he reached down and hoisted Charlie out of the chair and helped him upstairs into Bill's dorm room. The dorm was currently, for whatever reason, still empty. It was fairly early in the evening and he doubted anyone would be back anytime soon.

"Alright, now will you knock off this modesty and let me see it?" Bill said, crossing his arms in mock amusement as a smirk spread across his face.

Charlie shifted uncomfortable before reaching down and unlacing his Quidditch bottoms. He winced, pushing the bottoms down to reveal a darkening bruise where his groin and his hip met. Bill took a step forward, inspecting the bruise.

"I think I might have something…" Bill murmured, pulling the drawer in his nightstand out and retrieving a small jar from inside of it. "Sit back on the bed," he said, taking a seat next to Charlie on the bed. "Lay down," he instructed further.

Charlie did as he was told, scooting up onto the bed and lying back, his trousers around his ankles. Bill unscrewed the lid on the jar and dipped his fingers in the salve. He smoothed the cream onto the bruise, carefully rubbing it in. Charlie squirmed trying to bite back the initial pain. It quickly turned into a soft tingling, easing away the tension in the pulled muscle. Charlie closed his eyes and sighed deeply; it felt good.

Bill glanced up at his brother's face for a moment before his eyes traveled back down to the growing bulge just left of his fingers. He knew he shouldn't have, but he felt a stir within himself. Regardless of who it was underneath his touch, he felt himself inclined to want to feel what was behind that bulge in his mouth, along his tongue, grazing the inside of his cheeks. He swallowed back the lump in his throat and pulled his hand away from Charlie, standing and moving back to the nightstand.

Charlie's eyes opened as the fingertips moved from him, a soft needy keen emitting from his chest as he rolled over to face the vacant spot Bill had left on the bed.

"There, better?" Bill asked, trying to hide the flush to his face with his long hair.

Charlie sat up and looked at his brother, he nodded slowly. As Bill turned away to put the jar back into the nightstand, Charlie reached down and adjusted the bulge, trying to minimize its appearance. It was to no avail, however, and he knew it wouldn't be. For being just past fourteen, he was better equipped then most boys in their seventh year. It was more a curse than anything else, what with his uncontrollable teenage hormones.

Bill turned around and the two shared a rather awkward moment of silence, with Bill shifting nervously and Charlie staring down at his hands folded in his lap. Both started speaking at the same time, and both stopped simultaneously, well before a coherent word could be uttered by either.

"Sorry," Charlie mumbled under his breath, unsure of what he was apologizing for, but wanting to break the tension.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," Bill said, shifting and sitting back down on the bed next to his brother. "It's a natural response, after all."

"It felt good," he blushed deeper still at the confession.

"Does it still hurt?"

"A little."

Bill shifted and pushed Charlie back down on the bed, reaching down and tugging his trousers off from around his ankles, tossing them up on the bed. He ran his fingertips slowly over the bruise and watched for any sign of pain on his brother's face. When he saw none, he pressed a little harder, rubbing gently at the muscle around the purplish splotch. Charlie groaned, his hand reaching down to wrap around Bill's wrist.

"Stop," he murmured.

Bill hesitated. "I'm not hurting you, am I?" he asked concern in his voice.

"No it… it's just that…"

Bill's hand wavered, before moving slowly across the fabric stretched over Charlie's growing erection. His fingertips trailed along the shape of his prick, slowly, hesitantly. Charlie's hand didn't move from Bill's wrist, but didn't stop him either. Looking up, he searched his younger brother's face for any sign of pain or a desire to stop, and found nothing. Charlie's eyes were squeezed tightly shut and his other hand was fisted in the bed-sheets. Gently, he pressed his palm against the fabric trailing his thumb and forefinger along the shaft, feeling it grow hard against his palm. Bill swallowed and reached down to adjust himself with his free hand, the other pulling back cotton briefs to expose pale swollen flesh.

Charlie pulled himself up onto his elbows, looking up at his brother.

"Don't stop," Charlie murmured, his hand trailing away from Bill's wrist.

Taking his cue, Bill brushed his fingers against his prick, taking it tentatively in his hand and stroking along the length. Charlie groaned and lay back down on the bed.

Thus began Charlie's instruction. Looking back, Bill could only say that he had taken advantage of the situation, and the guilt racked him for months afterwards until their interactions became commonplace. No one ever knew; they wouldn't risk it… Bill was the older would be held accountable for the corruption of his younger brother, even though it was Charlie who came back to him again and again. Neither wanted the other to get in trouble for something that was jut as much the fault of one as it was the others.

The two men looked each other over slowly, inspecting how they had each changed over the nearly two years since they had seen each other. Charlie had just graduated from Hogwarts, and Bill was in the process of transferring to the Gringotts in Egypt the last time the two laid eyes on one another. They had both changed immensely since then.

Bill had always been a little edgier than his younger brothers – having grown up in the late eighties with its bad influence of rock and roll. The long hair wasn't new at all, neither were the tight black jeans and the even tighter black shirt. What happened to be new was the tattoo he sported on his left bicep and the fang dangling from his ear. Charlie, on the other hand, had been lean and long while in Hogwarts – playing Chaser on the school's Quidditch team. He had muscled up a lot in the time, though Bill wasn't surprised. His letters had said that work there was hard physically; Bill just didn't think it would manifest itself in such an overt way.

"You're staring," Charlie said, grinning.

"You're..." he began.

Charlie chuckled softly, "I know."

He turned and sat down in the seat behind him, pulling Bill down next to him. It was this childish playfulness that Bill always loved about his younger brother – though as he grew older its appearance became rarer. Still he could rouse that same mischievous smirk and twinkle in the eye that the Twins had also inherited, but the playful touching and shoving and pulling came on its own. Bill smiled and draped an arm across Charlie's shoulders, planting a booted foot on his knee in trademarked Bill cool.

Charlie just chuckled in response as he leaned forward, quickly capturing his older brother's lips with his own. But this was not a kiss shared by siblings; it was long and slow and soft – like one would kiss a lover they hadn't seen in a long while. Goosebumps rose up on Bill's skin as he returned the kiss, his arm circling around his brother to draw him closer. Charlie shifted, rising to his knees and deepening the kiss. Breaking away to breathe, he dipped his head and trailed a line of kisses down Bill's tanned neck, hand snaking up under his black t-shirt before tugging it off over his head.

Bill obliged without any protest, letting the fabric slide over his head and off his arms to the floor next to them. He slid Charlie's wand out of his back pocket and flicked it towards the door, locking and silencing the room. His hands found their way under Charlie's shirt again, his cock twitching to life in response to his fingertips against hard, smooth muscle. His brother wasted no time in getting reacquainted, in picking up where they had left off. Bill groaned as a hand pressed down against him, cupping the bulge in his jeans. He pressed up against the palm, letting his head fall back against the wall behind him.

Charlie smirked and drew his hand away, lifting his shirt off over his head and letting it drop to the floor with Bill's. His hands moved back down and began to slowly unbuckle the belt on Bill's jeans, sliding it slowly from its place and unbuttoning, then unzipping the fly. He worked quickly, his movement slow and fluid as though he had done this a thousand times before. Bill's hands hesitantly moved to Charlie's trousers, repeating his brother's movement with much less fluidity.

They were both lost in the feel of fingertips against bare skin; the feeling forgotten to the point of being a dream-like memory until this moment. Every freckle was remembered under fingertip and probing mouth. Slowly, Charlie slid down the seat, pulling down Bill's trousers with him as he moved, releasing his erection from the confines of the fabric. His mouth found its way to Bill's cock, slowly licking the bead of precum from the tip – swirling his tongue around the head before taking it completely in his mouth.

Bill groaned, tangling his fingers in Charlie's hair. The sound was only an encouragement to the other man, whose head dipped further down still, his mouth swallowing around Bill's cock as far as he could. His hand at the base of his brother's prick stroked what his mouth couldn't reach. His own cock strained uncomfortably against his jeans, and he reached down to free himself. Sliding his hand between his stomach and his boxers, he gripped his own cock and pulled it from the fabric, stroking in rhythm with his mouth.

Panting, Bill let his hands slip from his brother's hair down to his shoulders in a vain attempt to push him away.

"Ch-Charlie… stop."

Charlie stopped and looked up Bill, sliding his mouth from the other's cock with a soft pop.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, his voice thick with concern.

Bill fumbled to scoot the rest of the way out of his trousers, yanking them over his boots and throwing them down to the floor with the rest of their clothes. His hands and knees shaking, he moved slowly, turning over on the seat and bringing himself up to his knees. He looked over his shoulder at Charlie, who was smirking in that smug way that he often did when he got what he wanted.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes… hurry. Before someone comes in."

Charlie stood, kicking off his shoes and slipping out of his jeans. Slowly he kneeled and unlaced all fourteen laces of Bill's boots, pulling them off and letting them drop to the floor of the cabin as well, with a soft thud. He kneeled behind Bill, pressing his hands to the other boy's ass and parting his cheeks. His tongue flicked at his asshole, eliciting another soft moan from the man underneath him. He pressed his tongue into the hole, probing it and fucking it. Bill's hips bucked back against his brother's mouth, and he gripped the seat tightly.

"Like that?"

"Fuck… yes." Bill groaned in response.

"Would you like me to continue?"

"Yes." He answered without hesitation.

"Tell me what you want, Bill. Ask nicely and I'll give it to you."

Bill groaned. His pride was always something that he held tightly to and not only was Charlie asking him to beg for it, but he was asking him to waive his pride in order to get what he wanted. He was inclined to his stubbornness, and to refuse to beg, the grip in his stomach at the tone of Charlie's voice made him weak. He would break.

"Fuck, Charlie… I want you. I want you to fuck my ass. Please," he pleaded, feeling a blush rise up on his cheeks.

"Since you asked so nicely…"

Charlie slipped a forefinger into his mouth, coating it with saliva before pressing into the tight hole of his brother's ass. He fucked him slowly at first with it, sliding a second in next to it to spread his ass in preparation. Bill was still keening softly under him, the sound so familiar, but the last memory of it so far away from that moment. He loved hearing it, loved having his brother weak and in the palm of his hand. Charlie withdrew his fingers and spit in the palm of his hand, smoothing the saliva onto his prick and rising to bring it to Bill's ass. Bill looked once more over his shoulder, his glance speaking volumes. With the silent go-ahead, Charlie pressed forward.

Bill groaned and pressed back, driving Charlie deeper still, setting the rhythm immediately. Fast and hard, Bill pounded back against the younger man, a white-knuckled grip on the seat below him. Charlie let his hand move to Bill's hips, moaning at the tightness around his cock. He reached around, his hand coming in contact with the dripping harness of his brother's prick and stroking it in rhythm. Bill buried his face in his arms, his balls tightening; threatening to spill into Charlie's waiting hand.

"Going to cum…" Bill warned.

A smirk still playing on his features, Charlie slid his hand down to the base of his brother's prick and held it tightly, blocking the explosion of fluid. Bill moaned and tried to buck against his hand.

Charlie tsked, "Ask," he purred in Charlie's ear.

Bill bit down on his lip, trying not to whimper as the pressure built into an almost-pain. "I need to cum."

"Ask," he repeated.

"Please, Charlie, I'm begging you… please!" He begged his voice cracking.

Charlie slid his hand away from the base and over the tip as Bill spilled over into his palm and covered his hand, which didn't leave his prick but milked it slowly.

Charlie continued to thrust hard, his own orgasm mounting at the sounds his brother was making under him, his begging, and his tightening around Charlie's cock as he came. He took hold of Bill's hips once more, impaling him on his cock until he too came, groaning his brother name and a string of obscenities, before collapsing on his back. The two panted in unison, chests heaving. When he had caught his breath, Charlie withdrew slowly and Bill rolled over onto his back and pulled Charlie down on top of him.

"Where… the fuck… did that come from?" Bill asked breathlessly, brushing his hair away from his face.

He chuckled softly and laid his head on Bill's chest, listening to the throb of his heartbeat. "You pick up a thing or two when you're around dragon-handlers all day. Burly sort they are," he said, smiling mischievously.

Bill's eyes shot down to his brother and he glared. "You let some dragon-handler do _that_ to you?"

Charlie shrugged and nodded. "I wanted to learn something new, so I could come home and teach _you_ something."


End file.
